


Йольский гость

by drakondra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Winter, Yule
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakondra/pseuds/drakondra
Summary: Британская народная мудрость гласит: «unbidden guests are welcome when they are gone» или «незваный гость хуже татарина». Семейству Поттеров предстоит узнать, так ли это – и сделать правильные выводы.
Kudos: 4





	Йольский гость

В кои-то веки день зимнего солнцестояния был отмечен по-настоящему обильным снегопадом, а не двумя-тремя сугробами, привычными для туманного Лондона. С утра Гарри вышел, чтобы смести снег с крыльца и нацепить на входную дверь венок из плюща — Джинни настояла на том, чтобы дом к Йолю выглядел подобающе, а Гарри и не спорил, ему даже в радость были праздничные хлопоты, от которых он на протяжении всего детства был отлучен стараниями Дурслей.

На улице было хорошо — нос Гарри щипал приятный сухой морозец, в глаза лезли пушистые снежинки, а легкие наполнял свежестью кристально чистый воздух. Сметя снег со ступеней перед входом в дом, он убедился, что дело это гиблое — крыльцо в считанные мгновения вновь затянуло тонким белым покрывалом, — и наколдовал снегоотталкивающие чары.

— Что скажешь насчет новых свитеров? — поинтересовался Гарри, заходя на кухню, тонувшую в аппетитных ароматах праздничной стряпни. Его круглые очки запотели от перепада температур, и, облокотившись об стол, он начал усиленно тереть стекла изнанкой вельветовой рубашки.

— Замоталась, — Джинни выглядела усталой, словно сегодняшнее утро добавило ей несколько лишних лет. — Хотела довязать сегодня, да не вышло — видишь, сколько еще нужно всего сделать…

— Да ничего, потом довяжешь, — герой всего волшебного мира улыбнулся, рассеянно махнул рукой и нацепил очки на нос. — Переживем Йоль без свитеров, — нежно обняв жену за талию, он поцеловал ее в рыжую макушку. — Чем тебе помочь?

День выдался суетливым — дети носились по всему дому, рассовывая по углам ветки падуба, пахучий можжевельник и вечнозеленые листья плюща. Руководил процессом Джеймс, как самый старший из троих проказников, а Альбус и Лили с открытыми ртами и восторженно распахнутыми глазами внимали его инструкциям. С особым восхищением они встретили идею брата украсить омелой притолоку двери, ведущей в спальню родителей — Джинни, смеясь, наградила их за это тремя стаканами пряного сидра, а мужу строго наказала явиться на место после ужина. Время которого, к слову, неумолимо приближалось — Гарри так и не удалось выяснить, почему секунды, минуты и часы так быстро мчались вперед, сменяя серое снежное утро не менее серым и снежным днем, а день — густыми синими сумерками, сияющими от света уличных фонарей и разноцветных лампочек, развешанных по жилищу. Снег на улице все валил без устали, и изнутри казалось, будто еще немного — и дом скроется под белой толщей вместе с окнами, входной дверью и даже крышей. Впрочем, детей такой расклад устраивал — а в планы Гарри не входило расстраивать их сетованиями на непогоду.

Ровно в семь часов вечера семейство Поттеров, нарядное, чуточку уставшее от приготовлений и зверски голодное, торжественно расселось за праздничным столом, чтобы вкусить йольской ветчины, рисовой каши с пряностями и традиционного пирога-«полена». Гарри, терпеливо предвкушая тот момент, когда в его желудок попадет ароматное розовое мясо, разлил по стаканам сидр и поднял свой, чтобы сказать напутственное слово. Но едва только он открыл рот, как раздался глухой стук в дверь.

— Мне не показалось? — вопросительно взглянул Гарри на жену.

— Нет, кто-то действительно стучал, — Джинни даже не пыталась скрыть удивления, а, значит, она тоже никого не ждала.

— Это не твои родители? — на всякий случай все же стоило уточнить.

— Нет, Гарри, ты опять все перепутал: это мы должны прийти к ним на Рождество, а не они к нам на Йоль.

Под прицелом озадаченных взглядов четырех пар глаз Гарри с грустью сглотнул слюну, отодвинул стул и отправился в прихожую — открывать дверь. Попутно он поймал себя на мысли, которая его несказанно озадачила: если их занесло снегом по самую крышу, как таинственный гость пробрался к входной двери? Или все-таки не занесло? Или их уже откапывают, а на плечи Гарри оказалась возложенной светлая миссия — подать признаки жизни? Как бы там ни было, ни богатый опыт, тяжелой кладью давивший на плечи, ни такое же богатое воображение не готовили его к…

— Добрый вечер, Поттер, — сквозь зубы процедил профессор Снейп, кутаясь в черную мантию.

Гарри некоторое время молчал, соображая, а когда фитиль мыслительного процесса добрался наконец до соответствующих нервных центров, пришел в неописуемый ужас. Однако решил оставаться предельно вежливым — как-никак, перед ним стоял бывший директор Хогвартса. Пусть мертвый, но это ничего.

— И вам добрый вечер, профессор, — выдавил из себя Гарри.

Снова тишина.

— Так и будем молчать или все-таки пригласите в дом? — недовольно поинтересовался Снейп и тут же более примирительно добавил: — Тут холодно, как-никак.

— Да, конечно, — засуетился Гарри, пропуская в дом бледного, едва ли не зубами стучащего профессора, и панически соображая, как объяснить Джинни, что в их семейной обители делает… призрак? Труп? Впрочем, о своей сущностной консистенции, равно как и о причинах визита, Снейп, вероятно, расскажет сам.

Джеймс, Альбус и Лили на гостя отреагировали совершенно спокойно — конечно, откуда им знать, что его уже пятнадцать лет как нет в живых, — а вот Джинни побледнела, потом позеленела, и глаза у нее стали большими и чуточку сумасшедшими.

— Профессор… Снейп… — пролепетала она заплетающимся языком.

— Собственной персоной, — подтвердил гость и, не дожидаясь приглашения, упал на свободный стул.

— Вы, наверное, голодны? — Гарри уже наколдовал тарелку и столовые приборы, но все же решил поинтересоваться.

— Я бы хотел сказать, что умираю от голода, но, боюсь, это будет ложью, поскольку я уже мертв, — честно признался Снейп, пожирая глазами праздничные яства.

— Угощайтесь, — Гарри нервно махнул рукой и осторожно присел на край своего стула.

Пока Снейп налегал на ветчину и жареные грибы, Джинни, отложив в сторону вилку, молча переглядывалась с Гарри, не решаясь прикоснуться к еде. Дети не разделяли тревоги своих родителей и, подражая профессору, уплетали за обе щеки — так, что минут десять тишину, воцарившуюся в гостиной, нарушал лишь звук усердно работающих челюстей.

Утолив наконец первый голод, Снейп удовлетворенно хмыкнул, вытер губы красно-зеленой салфеткой с елками, которую ему мгновенно подсунула Джинни, и откинулся на спинку стула, чтобы оглядеть всех присутствующих взглядом, полным скепсиса.

— Если вы думаете, Поттер, что я очень рад вас видеть, то вы ошибаетесь, — скривившись, констатировал он, когда его взгляд остановился на Гарри.

— Не буду отрицать, что это взаимно, но… что вы здесь делаете? — осторожно поинтересовался мальчик-который-в-свое-время-доставил-профессору-вагон-хлопот.

— Вы помните, какой сегодня день?

— Йоль, — храбро вставил Джеймс, выглядывая из-за стакана с сидром.

— Пять очков Гри…— Снейп осекся, полоснув глазами мальчика, словно ножом.

— Джеймс еще маловат для… Гриффиндора в частности и Хогвартса в целом, — объяснила Джинни, которая, кажется, уже начала приходить в себя. Ей, правда, зачем-то понадобился эль вместо сидра, но ситуация располагала.

— Джеймс… — Снейп осклабился. — Ну, конечно. Джеймс. Ты верно подметил — сегодня Йоль. По этому случаю в Небесной Канцелярии распорядились дать душам усопших упоительную возможность подышать свежим земным воздухом и встретиться с родственниками. К слову, заглянув на кладбище, я обнаружил, что к моей могиле давно никто не прикасался, — последнее предложение было произнесено нарочито скучающим тоном.

— Кхм. Вы сказали «встретиться с родственниками»? — Гарри не верил своим ушам.

— Вы все правильно услышали, Поттер, — поджав губы, подтвердил Снейп.

— И поэтому вы пришли к нам.

— А к кому еще мне, по-вашему, было идти? Может, в гости к Малфоям? Или на посиделки к портрету Дамблдора? К слову, не удивлюсь, если он-то как раз так и поступил — вполне в его стиле. Он рассказывал мне там, наверху, что очень уж ему интересно, как выглядит этот самый портрет и правильные ли речи выдает, — Снейп многозначительно кашлянул.

— Дамблдор… Дамблдор — это который Альбус? — оживленно поинтересовался средний отпрыск Гарри и Джинни. — Я Альбус, — он попытался протянуть тонкую ручонку через стол, чтобы пожать ею худые белые пальцы Снейпа, но не дотянулся. — Альбус Северус.

Если бы Снейп в этот момент что-то жевал, то непременно поперхнулся бы. А так он просто вытаращил глаза, уставившись на мальца, который совершенно точно не понимал, что его имя сыграло роль Оглушающего заклятия.

— К-как его зовут? — ошарашенно переспросил Снейп, взглянув на Гарри.

— Альбус Северус, — пожал плечами тот. — В честь двух последних директоров школы назвали, а что такого?.. А это — Лили, если уж на то пошло, — он кивком головы указал на сонную дочь, потерявшую интерес к происходящему.

— Мемориальная коллекция? — саркастически ухмыльнулся Снейп.

— Да чтоб вас мантикора разобрала! — в сердцах воскликнула Джинни, сердито зазвенев приборами. — Вы специально заявились сюда, чтобы испортить нам праздничное настроение своим траурным юмором? Мы вообще-то не рассчитывали на присутствие посторонних! — и она начала толкать Гарри локтем в ребро, прозрачно намекая на то, что он, как отец семейства, должен принять необходимые меры.

— Нет, явился я не за этим, хотя и такой вариант меня устраивает, — съязвил Снейп и извлек откуда-то небольшой вещевой мешок; водрузив его себе на колени, он обратился к Гарри, старательно игнорируя возмущенный взгляд раскрасневшейся от праведного возмущения Джинни. — Я к вам с весточкой от директора, Поттер. От Дамблдора, да. Сам он прийти не смог, попросил меня, потому, собственно, я и здесь.

— А у Дамблдора, что, и в посмертной жизни куча дел, что ли? — обиженно буркнул Гарри. Джинни тем временем выпроваживала сонных детей из гостиной, решив, что им лучше держаться подальше от инфернального гостя.

— Возня с неупокоенными душами, охрана врат Рая от темных духов, мирные беседы с Всевышним за чашечкой чая с лимонными дольками вприкуску… мне продолжать? — Снейп бросил на собеседника красноречивый взгляд. Гарри мотнул головой. — Ну вот, а вы удивляетесь. Но о вас и вашем семействе он умудрился не забыть и передал вам вот это…

С последними словами профессор протянул Гарри мешок.

— Сегодня вам выпал редкий случай увидеть меня в роли Санта Клауса, — ухмыльнулся он. — Хотя из Альбуса Дамблдора он вышел бы более удачным.

Гарри развернул мешок и вытащил из него пять свитеров, связанных из чистой шерсти — и как только они там поместились! — один побольше, другой поменьше, и три совсем миниатюрных, как раз на детей. На каждом свитере была вышита буква «П» — ну, прямо-таки в лучших традициях Молли Уизли! Но в этот раз автором рукодельных вещиц была не она.

— Мило, — невнятно пробормотал Гарри. — А зачем?

Из прихожей внезапно раздались скребущиеся звуки, от которых у присутствующих живых по коже пробежали мурашки. Джинни замахала руками, давая понять, что ей вовсе не хочется узнавать, каков на вид источник звуков — мало ли, вдруг Волдеморт в гости вслед за бывшим служкой притащился, — и попыталась налить себе еще элю. Да вот только Снейп очень вовремя перехватил бутылку и переставил ее на другой край стола. Гарри пришлось благодарно кивнуть. А жуткие звуки тем временем вновь разрезали воцарившуюся тишину.

— Это ответ, Поттер, — многозначительно заметил Снейп. — Хватайте свитера, и идемте в прихожую.

Гарри с опаской последовал за своим старым учителем, а вслед за ним с места сорвалась перепуганная, но отчаянно храбрившаяся Джинни — возможно, если бы не выпитая ею кружка эля, она так и осталась бы пригвожденной к стулу. Все трое быстрым шагом переместились из гостиной в прихожую — чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с еще одним йольским гостем, появление которого, если говорить по существу, не предвещало ничего хорошего. Входная дверь была распахнута, из-за нее веяло холодом, а на пороге сидел, хищно облизываясь и шевеля длинными усами, огромный черный кот размером с трех Хагридов. К слову, Хагриду этот зверь непременно приглянулся бы — эта мысль очень некстати посетила голову Гарри, который оторопело уставился на пришельца, едва умещавшегося в дверном проеме.

— Йольский кот, — равнодушно констатировал Снейп.

За спинами волшебников раздался топот трех пар маленьких ножек — это ребятня прибежала, в едином порыве решив находиться как можно ближе к эпицентру разворачивающихся событий. Джинни начала шикать на детей, смутно припоминая, что, кажется, отправляла их спать минут двадцать назад — но они наотрез отказывались возвращаться в спальни, с любопытством рассматривая из-за родительских ног необычное существо.

— И… что прикажете делать? — промямлил Гарри, чувствуя себя сейчас ничуть не увереннее и не умнее, чем его собственные дети. К тому же, они явно не боялись кота, а стоило.

Зверь привстал и сладко потянулся, выпростав передние лапы с острыми когтями. Зевнув, он обвел блестящими глазами перепуганных волшебников, словно прикидывая, кого из них съесть первым.

— Гарри, свитера, — подсказала Джинни.

Гарри выгреб из мешка четыре свитера и бросил их жене, а сам быстро натянул на себя тот, что был самым большим, чтобы затем гордо выпятить грудь вперед, сверкая золотистой буквой «П», и продемонстрировать страшному поборнику йольских традиций высокий уровень готовности к зимним холодам. Снейп, наблюдая за тем, как семейство Поттеров наряжается в одинаковые обновки, приобретая сходство со спортивной командой, негромко хмыкнул.

А кот, посидев еще немного на пороге, вновь зевнул — на этот раз удовлетворенно, и, кивнув круглой головой, отправился восвояси. Дверь за ним захлопнулась, а на полу под ней образовалась небольшая лужица подтаявшего снега, нанесенного большими когтистыми лапами.

— Кажется, пронесло, Поттер, — сообщил Снейп.

— А что это было вообще?

— Йольский кот, Гарри, йольский кот, ты что, забыл? Для кого я свитера вязала?! — возмутилась Джинни.

— Но так и не довязала… — рассеянно кивнул Гарри. — Но… я думал, это легенда, нет?

— Вы еще скажите, что я вам снюсь, — язвительно заметил Снейп.

— Нет, но… — волшебник поднял на гостя растерянные зеленые глаза. — Вы опять меня спасли, профессор?

— Призвание у меня такое — спасать вас, — сжав губы в тонкую линию, ответил Снейп. — Мне даже там, наверху… — он многозначительно дернул головой в сторону потолка, — особое звание присвоили — «Спаситель Поттера», представляете? И решили, раз при жизни я этим занимался, так и после смерти напрячь можно, потому что звание, как говорится, обязывает.

— Ясно… А… — Гарри долго не знал, как задать вопрос, который последний час прямо-таки вертелся у него на языке. — А мои родители… тоже там?

— Да. Тоже. Но профессор Дамблдор отсоветовал им идти, мотивировав необходимость моего появления здесь психологической целесообразностью. Сказал — вам надо заново пропустить через себя тот факт, что я…

— Не такой уж и злой и ужасный, — с улыбкой закончил Гарри, спрятав легкую грусть от того, что не удалось повидаться с родителями. — А свитера… кто вязал?

— А свитера — это привет от мамы, Поттер.

И тут Снейп впервые за вечер улыбнулся по-настоящему.

* * *

Гарри проснулся из-за слепящей белизны, бьющей из окон — поморщившись, он приподнялся на одном локте, а второй рукой принялся шарить по прикроватной тумбочке в поисках волшебной палочки. Нащупав, он вцепился в нее вялыми ото сна пальцами и лениво повел в сторону окон. Тяжелые коричневые шторы зашелестели, обрывая поток света, и в комнате воцарился приятный полумрак.

— Кто-то забыл задернуть шторы, — недовольно пробормотал Гарри, заметив, что Джинни пошевелилась.

— Ты забыл, Гарри, — сонно парировала та, ворочаясь.

— Мне снился очень странный сон…

— М-м-м? — Джинни скосила на мужа прикрытые ресницами глаза. Ей было лень издавать более членораздельные звуки.

Гарри отложил палочку и повернулся к ней, чтобы лучше видеть сонное лицо, обрамленное взлохмаченными рыжими волосами, а заодно ласково провести рукой по заметно округлившемуся животу. Джинни накрыла его пальцы ладонью и блаженно улыбнулась, все так же не открывая глаз.

— Я знаю, как мы назовем нашего второго сына, — наконец решился Гарри.

— Как? — промурлыкала Джинни.

— Альбус Северус. Как тебе?

— В этом есть что-то… патетическое…

— Возможно, — он хмыкнул. — А еще… Джинни, когда мы в последний раз были на могиле у Снейпа?

— Давно… — кажется, Джинни снова начала засыпать. Гарри аккуратно убрал руку с ее живота.

— Надо сходить, — тут его взгляд упал на стул, стоявший неподалеку от кровати. Сердце пропустило удар. — Джинни? — но она уже сладко сопела, наслаждаясь утренней дремой.

Гарри схватил с тумбы очки и, нацепив их на нос, всмотрелся, не веря своим глазам — на стуле ровной стопкой лежали вязаные свитера, на которых золотой нитью поблескивала буква «П». Свитеров было пять, с заделом на будущее. Гарри проморгался, протер глаза, но видение не растаяло — свитера по-прежнему лежали на своем месте. Кому расскажешь — не поверят! Он рухнул на подушку и уставился в потолок, а губы его почему-то растянула глупейшая улыбка, хотя куда более уместной эмоцией тут был бы замогильный ужас. Но Гарри было не привыкать получать презенты с того света. Поэтому он просто тихо порадовался тому, что йольский кот сегодняшним вечером уйдет с пустыми лапами.


End file.
